User blog:Danthemanb/Elmtails tail
Prologue He was fighting for all he thought was good and right, he was fighting to take out this evil once and for all! He was stronger and quicker, but his opponent was more skilled with a sword. Mattimeo knew he had to win! He attacked hard with Ratdeath only to be blocked by the rat sword in front of him. His opponent made the quick twist with his sword almost flinging the sword from his grasp, and the made many quick skillful cuts putting Mattimeo in retreat. Mattimeo jumped back and slammed down on the rat sword with all his might! =Book I Rilret!= Chapter 1 It was the end of the season of the Rosebay Willowherb and the next day was the Nameday feast. All the Dibbuns were in outside playing and the making ready for the Nameday feast was the only thing on the minds of the ones inside. “It makes you miss Friar Hugo all the more.” Said John Churchmouse. “Indeed it does.” Replied Abbot Mordalfus. At that point Cornflower entered and asked, “Has anyone here seen Mattimeo and Matthias?” “They went outside to practice.” The abbot told her. “Their going to kill themselves practicing one day” Muttered Cornflower as she left the room. “I told you that would happen if you hit to hard, We were lucky to find that rat sword on the day I handed Ratdeath over to you.” Matthias said as the sword broke at the handle. “You really get in to our fights don't you son.” “Yes I do father, I hope one day I can prove myself in real battle.” Mattimeo replied. “It is not wise to wish war on yourself and others near you, Redwall thrives in peace.” Matthias told him. “Daddy, you good with da sword. Can I try?” Martin asked. “Martin, I told you to stay home!” Mattimeo said. “'m sorry, 'm very sorry” Martin replied. “I remember you saying those very words” Matthias told Mattimeo. At that very moment Cornflower came to the place in the woods where they were practicing. “Matthias what are you doing out here, your getting a little old for this kind of thing! Cornflower said in a huff. “Why did you bring martin out here, he's only a Dibbun and your already teaching him how to fight?” Before Matthias and Mattimeo could answer a sparrow landed on the ground next to them and said, “Matthias big news for mouseworm, many ratworms come.” Taking charge Matthias said, “Get back to the safety of the abbey, hurry!” Chapter 2 Rilret was a sea rat, coming from the same family as Cluny the Scourge. He was just as cruel and was coming for revenge on him brothers death! His band of sea rats was larger than that of his brother, Cluny by a few hundred. “How far are we now?” Rilret asked one of his scouts. “Not far sir, a few woodlanders are up ahead running toward the fort!” The rat replied. “Quick, send 20 of the fastest rats and bring them to me. I don't want our presence to be known!” “Look there they are!” Cornflower yelled. Matthias yelled back,“You guys keep going, Matti and I will take um!” “Ten rats a piece, eh dad? Mattimeo said as he prepared to fight. “REDWALL!!!!!!!!!” They Yelled together charging the rats! Mattimeo killed five of the sea rats on the first charge and Matthias dodged a rats blade and bit him hard on the hand, making him drop his sword. Then he took the fallen blade and fought back to back with Mattimeo as they slew the remaining rats. One last rat turned to run only to be blocked by hare. The hare gave him a hard kick sending him flying. “Bad form running from a battle, wot wot! “Said the strange hare.” “Who are you, may I ask?” Asked Mattimeo. “Indeed you may, the name's Sargent Sepweed at your service.” The hare replied. “Matthias and Mattimeo at yours.” Matthias told him. “Where did those bally chaps come from?” Asked the hare. “Over that way in the woods, there is a horde of them!” Mattimeo replied pointing. “Would you like to come to Redwall with us?” Asked Matthias. “Thats why I bally well came on this long trek, To get to Redwall! Sepweed replied. “Why did you want to get to Redwall?” Asked Mattimeo. “Can we save this Jolly little conversation for later, more of the blighters are comin'!” Replied Sepweed. “Good idea, RUN!” Matthias yelled. Chapter 3 “Here they come!” Sister May yelled. “Open the gate!” Orlando the Axe Shouted. Jabez Stump yelled back. “But the rats will get in!” “Don't worry, I'll deal with 'em!” Orlando yelled in return. “Look the gates are opening!” Mattimeo yelled as they ran. “Good, we might just make it!” Matthias yelled in return. “I should bally well hope so, I don't want to fall into those blighters paws!” Sepweed yelled back. A few rats that were faster than the rest were almost ready to attack when the trio made it into the gates. The first three heads of the fastest rats were quickly cut off by Orlando's ax. The gates were closed and the horde had to stop the pursuit. Elmtail then said, “Wow that was close, 'm glad you made it.” “So am I laddie good show, wot.” Sepweed replied. Hi, I'm Cheek Stag Otter. Who are you? Cheek asked. “Why can't you see he's a superior offisa Cheek, stand at attention!” Basil Stag Hare rebuked him. “Sir yes sir!” Cheek replied. “Sargent Sepweed is my name, little 'un.” Sepweed told Cheek replying to his question. “I'm Basil Stag hare don't ya know, no current rank. I see your from jolly old Salamandastron, why did ya come all this way?” Basil Asked. Then Sepweed replied, “Our badger lord saw dark and hard times were coming wot, 'e sent me to help.” Before more conversation could go on a yell came from where the dibbuns were playing, “HELP US!” “Their coming in the east gate, it was unlocked!” Mattimeo yelled back as he ran to the spot. The battle was quickly over, the rats did not see Mattimeo, Matthias, the hares and many other redwallers coming and their were not many rats in Redwall yet. But while the battle was going a few rats managed to grab a few of the dibbuns. The rats were pushed out and the small gate was closed and locked. “Fools! Getting pushed out the abbey by a few mice!” Rilret roared at his crew. “But they were fighting mice!” Irontail protested. “GAAAAA!” Irontail was slew before he knew it. “If anyone wants to join him say so now!” Rilret yelled as he pulled his cutlass out of dead Irontail's body. “I thought so, anything else left to report?” Rilret asked. “We took some of there babies.” A rat said. “How many?” “Would have had five but one bit the rat who captured him and got away.” “Well thats not to bad, lead me to the prisoners!” Chapter 4 Elmtail felt lucky he had escaped. Those rats were all around him and yet he was able to bite his captor and get away. Now he had a bigger problem, the rats were surrounding the abbey. He could not get back! He ran in the trees like wind, and he found martin and the other captives. Elmtail thought, “Only two guards, if only I had a weapon! I guess It's time to put the thinking cap on.” “Er, what did you say?” Asked the first rat?” “Nothing” Replied the second. “You big coward!” A rat voice called out. “Nobody calls me a coward! Take this, and this!” “Hey, Coward your self! Ouch! Grrr, how do you like this!” “Ouch!” The fight went on in till the first rat was knocked out. “That's what you get for calling me a coward! Ouch!” The rat was knocked out by a branch hitting his head. “Hey it worked!” Elmtail said happily. “Elmtail, over here.” A small voice called. “Martin, I'm so glad your ok! Lets get you out of here.” Elmtail replied taking a small dagger from one of the rat guards he cut the bonds holding his friends paws. “Look the their getting away!” One of Rilret's escort yelled out. “Quick get the slaves, I'll get the squirrel! Rilret shouted out.” At that point Elmtail said, “Quick make a run for Redwall! Don't stop till you get there!” “What about you?” Asked martin. “I think I'll find something to do, now go!” The escaped prisoners ran for there lives with the rats close on their heel's and Elmtail got really to fight! Rilret saw four rats coming back with something biting punching and kicking. One of the rats fell to a hard kick in the gut. Then a little while later a rat dropped due to a hard bite on one of his “lugs”. Now the two rats came to Rilret with their prisoner. Elmtail bit one of his last two captors on the hand making him let go, as he started to run for it he felt two strong claws on his shoulders. “Well, your a strong little one. You'll make a good oar slave. Take him to the ship!” Rilret ordered. “But thats really far away...” The last rat said softly. “Like I care, take 10 rats and TAKE HIM TO THE SHIP!” Rilret roared. The escaped dibbuns were in a bad place, they were surrounded by rats had no way to get to the abbey. The rats started to close in, not realizing that they had their backs to the small gate, that was their mistake! Matthias, Mattimeo, Sepweed, Basil and Constance came storming out of the small gate. Hitting the rats hard from behind, before the rats had a chance to retaliate they were gone with all the dibbuns. Except one, Martin was overlooked and had been taken by some of the rats. When the rats got back to Rilret after he slew a few he said, “This mouse will make a good hostage!” Chapter 5 “Hey you up there” One of Rilret's captains called Silvertooth yelled. “What do you want rat?” Cheek yelled in reply. “We want your abbey, and you, as slaves!” Silvertooth roared. “Well you won't get it so get out of here before I give you a stone from my sling!” Cheek yelled back. “If thats your answer this little mousy dies!” Silvertooth yelled pulling Martin out of a near by shrub. “Martin!” Tess Churchmouse screamed. “Tess what are you doing up here? We asked that all non defenders stay down.” Said Matthias as he walked Tess down. “I'm sorry I herd yelling and wanted to see what it was about.” “I warn you, if you touch one, just one of the hairs on that babes head, I'm going to come down there and teach you!” Mattimeo yelled back will much anger in his voice. “Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I give you one day, and if you don't surrender by sunrise tomorrow the babe dies! Hahahahaha!” Silvertooth Laughed. A stone landed next to the rat, “And if you don't get out of my sight in 3 seconds that stone will be aimed for you head, rat!” Cheek yelled out. Silvertooth left the seine in a undignified run. He yelled as he ran, “Once you surrender I'll make you sorry, Otter!” “Thats Mr. Otter to you!” Cheek yelled back insulting him. Later at a counsel in the Cavern Hole, “What are we going to do about this, little Martin taken from us and held hostage! We must do something, but what?” Matthias said. Luckily Sepweed had a plan. “Well if this Jolly ol' hare is decent at camouflage I say we try a rescue, don't cha know?” “Decent at camouflage, I'm a camouflage expert, wot.” “But Sepweed your just a new Redwaller and we can't ask you to do anything that big for us yet.” Abbot Mordalfus Replied. “It's up to you Orlando ol' chap, your a badger, an I can tell afta this whole jolly mess is over you'll going to salamandastron, don't cha know? I as a salamandastron hare serve the jolly ol' badger lord to be!” Sepweed said in return. Orlando was in an awkward position, he wanted Sepweed to go help martin, but he didn't want to ask him to. “Are you sure you want to do this?” “As sure as I can jolly well be!” “And you Basil?” “I sure 'm, wot!” “Then I say I like the plan!” “Well thats that, wot. Lets go check the jolly ol' plan, don't cha know! Elmtail had been walking for a long time. The rats around him were come all marching at a very fast pace, they wanted to get rid of this little charge as soon as they could. After a few more hours, it happened. A strange weapon seemed to grow of of one of the two rats holding him. A long steel stick that had dagger blades on the ends of it. Before anyone could react Elmtail elbowed the other rat and took the weapon. Five of the rats charged him and the others attacked the other squirrel who came out of the trees. NOTE: I'm doing this story little by little, so it won't be finished for a long time. I hope you enjoy it! (I will make links to the names once the story is done) HELP: If you want to help me you can point out any spelling mistakes or things that don't make since and leave a comment if you like it. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction